Towel Boy
by V for Viagra
Summary: HP/DM/BZ After years being tormented by the two sexiest Quidditch players in the league Draco finds out a secret about them that will change things forever. Not everything is as it seems. Sometimes cruelty hides dirty desires. Its a three-some kiddies!


Hello everyone! It's been a while.

For those of you who are patiently waiting for me to update When Harry Met.. I'm sorry but once again I've run into a major speed bump called writer's block. I know where I want to go with it but the words just aren't coming. So, I know the last time this happened I wrote the lovely one-shot called 'Yours Again' and it got my creative juices running enough for me to rapidly post a few chapters. So, I'm going to try it once again. As usual I'm writing this note before I start writing the story. Wish me luck!

* * *

Title: Towel Boy

Genre: Slash, Alternate Universe, Ooc Characters.

Warnings/Themes: Boy x Boy x Boy sex, Dom/Sub/Dom feel, bottom!Draco, Dom!Harry, Dom!Blaise, , Threesome and Explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Blaise/Draco/Harry

Please be advised that this story should not be read by anyone under the age of **18**. It is not appropriate for underage readers which is why it is of the 'M' rating. I will not be responsible for anyone who has read this story and has deemed it too explicit as I have placed it in the appropriate section. Something would honestly have to be wrong with you if you've searched both Harry and Draco pairing and M rating and not expected to find things like this. No complaints on it as I did warn you beforehand.

The characters in this story are the sole property of Ms. J.K Rowling and I am merely borrowing them and making them do very, very dirty deeds for my pleasure and yours.

* * *

Tensions were running high in the stadium that day. The cheers of fans, the resounding pounding of people rhythmically stomping their feet in support of their team. One could cut the tension with a knife because today was the day that the two biggest rivals in the entire Quidditch tournament met to battle for the World Cup. The Falmouth Falcons vs Puddelmere United. The Falcon's were known for their violent streak and their disregard for the other teams' physical health while Puddelmere had always seemed so very honorable to a fault. Draco Malfoy looked up from the ground as his team played. But he only had eyes for one person. Harry Potter, the captain of the Falmouth Falcons and a rather delectable bachelor, or at least that was what Witch Weekly had said about him when they pasted that sinful picture of Harry in nothing but his training tights all greased up, sweaty and muscular on the front page of their magazine. The game lasted far too long for Draco's liking. He never really enjoyed this sport. Even in school he found it a pointless bore, so how he ended up the team's Towel Boy he would never know.

Oh wait, yes he did. He was broke, desperate and was apparently very good at doing laundry and tending to sweaty, dumb jockish brutes' becks and calls. Draco was never considered a jock and he never would be. He was far too small, far too short and far to skinny. He would probably be used as a broom stick before he ever had the ability to ride one properly. So, instead he spent his time ensuring that the entire Falcon team was properly hydrated, had clean showers to bathe in, clean towels, clean uniforms, clean brooms, clean training gear-blah-blah-sexy sexy Blaise Zabini. The tanned Italian had joined the team only a few months ago but was already making a name for himself as an excellent chaser. He was precise and deadly once he got his hands on a Quaffle. He was the perfect person to set up for goals because he was a brilliant on a broom and even though the other team always tried to cover him, he somehow always managed to get himself open long enough to score some very degrading points on Oliver Wood for his team.

But of course Draco had a lot better things to do than stare longingly at his team's two star players. The game was almost over and he had no doubt in his mind that the Falcon's would come out on top. They were already far ahead in points and Potter had been relentlessly searching for the Snitch for the past ten minutes. He had spotted it twice already during the game but both times it managed to slip through his fingers and disappear. Regardless to that fact it had been obvious that Harry had beaten Mikel Pritchard, the Seeker for Puddelmere, to the Snitch every time even though he had not managed to actually get his hands around it. So yes, no doubt in his mind who would win and then he would be subjected to a rather noisy locker room while he tried to keep the wet, sweaty towels off the floor while the loud mouths celebrated.

So instead of sticking around and attempting to squeeze his way into the locker room with the rest of the far bigger than him team, he decided to get a head start. If it was one thing about Draco was that even though he didn't very much enjoy his job, he always made sure that it was done correctly. No one had a single complaint against him. He did everything without being told even sometimes going as far as scheduling anniversary dinners for the forgetful Coach and his wife when the correct time came along. He had been the team's Towel boy for the past three years and now at twenty-one years old he could at least brag that he was good at that. He tucked a strand of his shoulder length ice blond hair behind his ear and proceeded through the tunnel and into the Falcon's locker room. He placed a stack of clean, white, fluffy hand towels right by the door so each team member could grab one once they came in. He lined seven bottles of water on the locker room benches for the players and another seven on the other side of the room for the team substitutes. He walked into the locker room showers and turned on each one already knowing each player's preferred water temperatures and preferred shower positions. One would find that a little creepy but Draco liked being thorough and it's not as though the team members knew that he sometimes ogled them, if they did he would be out of a job faster than he could bat a seductive eyelash because no one wanted to be ogled by a gay towel boy while trying to take a shower.

He hummed softly to himself as he set everything up and he finished just in time to hear the sounds of rowdy cheers echoing through the tunnels. As the door to the locker room opened he got the brief sounds of the Falcons fans going wild. Of course they had won. Harry Potter simply did not lose. Draco sneered slightly at that. He had gone to school with both Harry and Blaise and he had to admit that even though he found them both attractive, their school life wasn't a very pleasant experience for him.

The jocks liked nothing more than making his life a living hell simply because he had slightly feminine features and preferred Potions to sports. They of course called Potions cooking class and proceeded to call Draco a pouf and do rather evil things to him with no remorse. Harry was his main tormentor while Blaise was merely Harry's enabler. He still remembered all those times that he found himself tied up in some open field somewhere in nothing but boxer shorts with the word 'Flamer' painted on his pale chest. The memory still made his stomach clench. He had often wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment but he had been determined to put the past behind him. With another soft sigh he slipped into the corner of the locker room just as the interior doors came flying open and the team came pouring in. Uniforms stuck to their sweaty bodies, faces flushed with excitement and exertion. They each grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the benches while wiping their faces with the towel Draco had lain out. Then with no regard whatsoever for cleanliness they threw the towels on the floor. Draco scowled slightly but said nothing even though his obsessive compulsive nature made him want to go into a world wind around the room and clean everything up. He merely stood in the background tugging at his hair like an upset house-elf while the Coach congratulated them and gave them their victory speech and said things like 'Looking forward to kicking more ass next year.." of course both Potter and Zabini were named the men of the match, Potter for his superb flying and Zabini for scoring a record amount of points during the game. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes as the championship rings were handed out and the championship trophy replaced in the glass case to sit there for yet another year in a row. After a few hours of making himself scarce the locker room finally emptied out while the players went off somewhere to get completely smashed and probably wake up next to some easy doxy in the morning.

He couldn't care less really; it wasn't as though he _wanted_ to be invited. Then he would have to be subjected to watching Potter and Zabini thrive under all the female attention they were sure to get and Draco had no intentions of feeling any pangs of jealousy around those two assholes. So instead of quietly inviting himself along to the celebrations he once again found himself cleaning up after the players. "Nasty, dirty, sweaty, messy brutes. Can't even throw a bloody towel in a fucking hamper. Swear it's like they have no damn domestic training-hate this stupid job."

"Is that so?" The voice startled Draco out of his wits making his arms flail out and all the towels scatter back on to the floor. He swiftly turned around to find Zabini standing there leaning against the locker room doors with his arms folded and that sickening smirk on his big stupid face. Draco spluttered as his face flushed red because even though he found Zabini rather annoying it was very rare these days that he found himself pinned by that golden eyed stare. As annoying as the man was he was still fucking sexy and still made Draco feel rather flustered. "I-I-wha-" He had just been caught bad mouthing the team and even though he was only doing it to himself it still wouldn't do well for anyone else to find out. The coach took the whole 'we're a team' thing very seriously and he expected complete solidarity and that included not saying bad things about each other or the team. They had so many annoying team building exercises that Draco would sometimes find himself vomiting love, happiness and solidarity into the toilet when it was over. So if anyone were to find out he felt this way about doing his job he would very likely be fired by a rather irrational Coach because Bad Attitudes = Bad Luck and bringing bad luck to the team equals your ass is fired. "I-I thought everyone left.." he said rather lamely as though that would excuse his previous words.

"We did." Zabini responded. Merlin, the man's voice was like liquid chocolate. Even when he seemed to be trying to back Draco into a corner he still managed to sound fucking seductive. "Potter forgot his duffel bag with his ring in it."

"P-Potter?" And speak of Draco's hell on legs, in walked Mr. Harry Potter in all his exuding confidence. He hadn't been alone with these two since he graduated Hogwarts and it had not been a pleasant experience. It consisted of a rather harsh beating with rather cruel words that left Draco scarred both emotionally and physically. He found himself quickly averting his eyes from both of them and staring determinedly at the ground.

"Well, well, well." Potter said when he realized Draco was there. "If it isn't the towel boy." He said with a laugh. Yes, it was funny of course because Draco the flaming, stupid feminine, faggot had to clean up after the greatness that was Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini.

"Yes, Potter. I'm the towel boy. Let's all of a great big laugh about it shall we? You would think that joke would be old by now seeing as I've had this job for three full years now." Draco managed to sound quite sarcastic and rolled his eyes even though on the inside his body was vibrating with fear, apprehension and hurt. To keep himself from begging them to leave him alone Draco turned away and stared to keep himself busy by returning to his previous task of picking up the players' dirty towels. As he bent over to scoop them up he could still feel Zabini and Potter's gazes on him, but little did he know it wasn't the kind of gaze he had expected of the both of them. Because Potter and Zabini shared a very dirty little secret. Since knowing Malfoy in Hogwarts they both very much wanted to bend his lithe little body over and fuck the living day lights out of him until that icy exterior shattered in the most mind blowing orgasm.

* * *

Harry and Blaise had always been very close friends. So much so that they shared their most embarrassing moments and secrets. Things they wouldn't want anyone else to know were shared between them. Though their most explosive confession came after they graduated Hogwarts they were both quite aware that they had in common one thing. They were both very attracted to Draco Malfoy. They supposed in their young, childish adolescent days they had not fully understood their feelings toward the young blond. But as they grew older and more sexually mature they had come to realize their feelings for what it was. Lust. It was a shame really, because as the two top Quidditch players in the entire league they could have sex with whoever they wanted. But it was no secret to them that Malfoy wouldn't want to touch them with a ten foot muggle pole.

And who could blame him? After everything they had done to him back at Hogwarts they were surprised that the blond could even stomach working in such close confines with them. They loathed thinking of the pain they put the boy through. They had called him gay so much that it had actually spread outside the school and ended up in tabloids much to the shame of the Malfoy parents. Things had gotten so bad that the Senior Malfoy, Lucius had striven extra hard to impregnate his wife with another heir. Once they succeeded and they gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Draco was quickly disinherited. He was left poor, out on the streets with no home and almost had to drop out of Hogwarts because there was no more funding for his tuition. If it weren't for their Headmaster taking pity on him and granting him a scholarship based on his skill at potions who knew where Draco would be today. Probably living under a bridge somewhere cursing the day Harry and Blaise came into his life. Even thinking back on it now brought the bitter taste of guilt to the back of Harry's throat.

Maybe it was time for a long overdue apology. Harry moved forward first, much to Blaise's shock because they had not at all planned this. In fact years had gone whereby they had simply ignored the guilt that made the pits of their stomachs feel like they had swallowed a bag of rocks. "Uuh.. Malfoy?" The way the blond stiffened when Harry said his name made him cringe.

Draco tightened his hold on the towels to keep himself from dropping them because of his nerves. _Why were they still here?_ He frantically questioned himself. This was the 6th floor Hogwarts bathroom all over again. They pressed his head into the toilet bowl and scared him half to death making him think they were going to drown him. Thankfully they would have to drag him toward any of the toilets since they were still in the main locker room. They would have to take him kicking and screaming though.

"What, Potter?" he asked turning around trying to keep the fear from his eyes. He was a grown man damn it, there was no need for him to be cowering like a little boy. Before he could even react Harry was across the room and there was something rough and moist being pressed against his lips. It took him all of five seconds to realize- it was another pair of lips! Harry Potter was _kissing_ him _on the mouth!"_

"Mmmf!" Despite how could it felt he would not be made a fool of. He immediately attempted to wiggle free of Potter's hold pushing hard against his muscular chest even though his hands were full of towels. After a few moments of pushing he finally broke free and stumbled back on the crash right into the equally hard body of Blaise Zabini who wasted no time in slinking his strong arm around Draco's waist.

"Wait- what are you-" He was breathless and desperate, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he wasn't even sure he was speaking loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly Zabini was pressed right up against his back nuzzling the hair on the back of his neck with his nose. "So soft.." He murmured softly. Draco didn't know what to think, all he could think of was the fact that he was being _molested_ by two of the sexiest men he had ever had the unfortunate fortnate to lay eyes on.

"We've wanted to apologize to you for so long.." That was Harry talking now, in the deep seductive voice that he usually reserved for bar whores or hot reporters. He tried to press his mouth back to Draco's but the blond was too shaken up to let that happen so he swiftly turned his head and presented his cheek unwillingly to Harry. He didn't seem to be deterred though, he merely left biting kisses from Draco's cheek all the way down his jaw line and to his neck making his body break out in goose bumps. He could say that he didn't want this all he wanted but the stiff erection that was pressing to the front of his pants said otherwise. Damn him being a virgin. He had never allowed anyone to come close enough to him to touch him so intimately, his entire body was overtly sensitized by the fact that he remained otherwise untouched.

"Let us apologize the only way we know how.." Blaise said from behind him as he started to unbutton Draco's white dress shirt.

"D-don't.." Draco said, his voice shaking. A large part of him wanted this desperately, two of the most sexually experienced men in the wizarding world taking his virginity; but another part of him remembered them as the people who bullied and humiliated him and couldn't help but think this was another ploy to do that once again.

"Sssh.." Harry murmured capturing Draco's lips once again. He held on to the blond's slender hips and pressed him close grinding against Draco's obvious erection. The movement made Draco moan in the back of his throat and part his lips to take a gasp of breath unknowingly opening for Harry's questing tongue. The blond's cheeks flared as he realized how much of a slut he probably sounded moaning like that.

Harry dragged his tongue over the inside of Draco's bottom lip trying to coax him into responding but his lips were lax beneath Harry's tongue. Harry pulled back with a slight frown and began placing soft kisses on Draco's pouting mouth trying to coax him into a response, but still nothing. Really? Had he finally found the person that didn't want him at all? He looked down at Draco only to find that the blond refused to meet his eyes and his face rivalled a tomato's in color. To any outsider one would think that Draco definitely didn't want this but Harry was standing close enough to see Draco's eyes flutter ever so slightly as Blaise sucked on the side of his neck. He could see the way Draco tilted his head to the side to give Blaise more room to suck on his pale flesh. So Harry had to wonder, why didn't Draco kiss back? Then it struck him.

"You've never been kissed before."

Draco's eyes widened and his face, if possible became even redder. He began fighting in earnest then. Wiggling frantically and trying to kick out at Harry to get away. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, with his voice echoing off the locker room walls. "Just leave me alone if all you're going to do is humiliate me again!" He felt tears of embarrassment spring to his eyes and he couldn't stop the sad sniffle as his voice broke. "I've never been kissed- so what? I d-don't know how.." He hiccupped softly and avoided looking at Harry as he forlornly murmured. "Are you going to tell everyone now? Make me the laughing stock of the locker room?"

Instead of answering the question it was Blaise who asked, "Malfoy- are you a virgin?" The way Draco's body stiffened they had their answer.

Harry and Blaise responded with a simultaneous, "Excellent."

Draco frowned finally looking up and wrinkled his reddened nose. "Excellent?"

"Oh yes.." Blaise said biting at Draco's earlobe. "It's how we've always fantasized about you. One hundred percent untouched and virginal."

"F-fantasized about me?" Draco swallowed thickly as Harry dipped down and nuzzled at Draco's bared neck.

"Mmhmm.." Blaise hummed softly into Draco's ear. "We've fantasized about _fucking_ you so much.."

At the word fucking Draco's heart lurched right into his throat and proceeded to pound increasingly hard at the word fuck. It was so dirty, and though he had spent a lot of time in this locker room listening to the men talk explicitly about their sexual conquests never had the word been directed toward him in such an erotic way.

"Y-you're lying." He said softly shaking his head to boost the denial. But the moment the words were out of his mouth he felt two erections pressing hard into him from both sides. "Oh!" He said in shock. The gasp quickly trailed off to a moan as Harry ground his erection once again into Draco's.

"Does it feel like we're lying?" To that Draco shook his head not trusting himself to answer verbally.

"Mmm, do you like that?" Blaise asked in his ear as he ground his clothed member into the crack of Draco's arse..

Wait.. what? When did they take off his pants? He opened his eyes and looked down between them in shock as he saw his trousers pooled at his feet.

"Mmm, look at that. Dirty little slut doesn't wear underwear."

Draco didn't think that he could blush any harder, but instead of taking offense he attempted to hide his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Isn't he so pretty when he blushes?" Blaise asked and Draco could hear the smirk in his voice.

The next thing Draco knew was that his shirt was off and he was having the cleft of his arse rubbed my calloused fingers and he was about to collapse because he knees turned to jelly. The finger glided over the puckered rosette making Draco whimper softly and grab on to Harry's shoulders to keep himself from falling. The finger pressed and teased at Draco's opening making his gasp and stumble slightly. He was hard as a rock and through the distraction of feeling the finger prod and massage at his opening he didn't realize Blaise was getting naked behind him until he felt bare heated flesh pressing against his back. He whimpered softly in disappointment when the finger disappeared and he opened his eyes soon enough to realize that not only was it Harry rubbing at his pucker, said person was now undressing as well. He didn't have much time to focus on the reality of the situation because once again there was a finger at his entrance. This one was more calloused than the one before and he could only determine it was Zabini. A choked moan left his throat as he gripped on to the forearm still around his waist trying to press his backside harder against the teasing finger.

Soon all three were naked with Draco's head angled on Zabini's shoulder as the man's talented tongue ravished his vulnerable mouth while Harry was busy sucking hard on each of Draco's dusty pink nipples making them stand stiff on end.

Draco was getting so overwhelmed at the feeling of Harry dragging the flat of his tongue over his nipples and Zabini all but _fucking _his mouth with his tongue that he completely forgot to make himself stand. His knees went weak and it took Blaise tightening his hold around Draco's slender waist to keep him from just melting in between the both of them. It was then the decision was made to take this over to the locker room bench, Draco felt like a puppet between them because he didn't even remember walking on his own, just suddenly he felt something cold against his back making him hiss in discomfort and squirm slightly. He whimpered softly when he felt someone holding on to his ankles and slowly spreading his legs. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Harry making himself comfortable in the space his spread legs left. He frowned slightly wondering where Blaise went to and tipped his head back to look behind him only to come face to face with a rather large, thick dripping cock. His eyes widened slightly and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before?" Blaise asked as he slowly stroked his erection.

Draco swallowed thickly and shook his blond head. "N-never." he said softly.

"Do you want to try?"

Draco gasped softly, this would probably be the only chance he ever had to be with anyone and to have two of his guilty pleasure fantasies come through at once- well- how could he pass it up? He knew he would probably regret it when it was all over, when they both turned their backs on him- but maybe he could keep this memory when he was old and dry and still cleaning up after dirty Quidditch players.

So, to Blaise's question Draco nodded his head.

Blaise's eyes darkened even more as he positioned himself at Draco's lips. He brush the head of his cock over the pouty pink mouth leaving it smeared with precome, like some kind of sick erotic lipgloss. "Lick it off." He told Draco and suppressed a moan as a bubble gum pink tongue peeked out from between the blond's lips and licked off the sticky liquid. He watched as Draco's eyes lit up in fascination and licked the excess off.

"Fuck.. so hot..open your mouth." Blaise told him and when Draco obliged with little hesitation he guided his cock into Draco's waiting mouth. "Close it, don't bite me, just _suck._" It took a few moments for Draco to get the hang of having something that big in his mouth and not chewing it, but the moment he did he was quite proud to have Zabini moaning and swearing above him as he took his cock deep into his mouth and sucked it.

The angle though, made his throat extremely vulnerable, with his head tipped back, his mouth wide open and Blaise pressing his hips forward gliding the cock on to the back of Draco's tongue and then into his throat. "Mmm!" He moaned around in shock when he looked up and saw Blaise was the one now holding his ankles apart exposing his lower half completely. He then felt something hot and wet pressing against his pucker making his body jerk in the shock and lewdness of what he looked down between his legs and saw. Harry's face was practically buried between his arse cheeks and his tongue licking and prodding at his puckered entrance. Never in all his life had anything felt so _good._

Harry sucked the puckered hole hard into his mouth working it open with his tongue and fingers nibbling on the inside of Draco's arse cheeks until he was a writhing puddle of cock sucking slut in the middle of them. The moans that Draco was emitting vibrated around Blaise's cock making his hips jerk as he pressed his cock far past Draco's gag point and fucked his throat. He braced himself with two hands on Draco's chest and rotated his hips pulling his cock out and in deep into the back of Draco's throat each time making the blond splutter and his throat convulse around its thickness. "That's right cockslut, take my cock nice and deep into that pretty little throat of yours." One would think that Draco would be upset to be called such a name but apparently the blond had an unknowingly kinky side because at the name calling his cock jerked and dribbled precome on to his flat pale stomach.

As Harry sucked and prodded away at Draco's entrance he pressed two fingers roughly into his hole making him jerk and moan at the burning pleasure that rocketed up his spine. His entire body jerked forcing Zabini's cock deeper into his throat. He couldn't help but whimper as Harry kissed and licked at his inner thighs making him squirm as Harry slowly fingered and stretched his saliva slick entrance.

"Damn.. he has a sweet little mouth.." Blaise said moaning softly as he worked his cock in and out of Draco's open throat. It was so good he could have sworn Draco was lying when he said that he had never done this before. Already he could feel the hot tingling at the base of his spine telling him that he was close to coming. He didn't want it to end just yet. He slowly pulled his cock out of Draco's mouth moving against the suction trying to keep it in. The sensation was enough to make him shiver as his cock fell from Draco's lips with a loud slurp. The blond took the time to lick the saliva and precome that dribbled down the side of his lips as he caught his breath. His entire body was flushed a light pink laid out and spread for them. He looked at Harry working between Draco's legs sucking and fingering his tight hole for fucking. Blaise brushed away Draco's hair from his face just in time to see his lips part wide in shock as Harry brushed his fingers against his prostate. "Found it." The brunette said. Zabini could see Harry fingering harder then, pressing his thick fingers roughly against the sensitive spot making the blond writhe and moan uncontrollably.

"Mmm, look at him moaning like a little whore." Blaise reached down with cool fingers, pinched and twisted at Draco's perky pink nipples making the male moan and whimper even more. Harry leaned down between his legs and licked a long slow stripe of saliva up the length of Draco's throbbing red cock from base to tip and then sucking away the collected precome on the throbbing tip. That was all it took for Draco to bow his back, grit his teeth and let out the most high, keening feminine moan to ever come from a man. He was swearing, gasping and whimpering as shock aftershock of orgasm shot through his slender body. Harry immediately covered Draco's spewing cock with his mouth and took in all of Draco's come.

When he was done, he was nothing but a bundle of shivers on the locker room bench and watched with heavy lidded eyes as Harry and Blaise kissed trading off some of Draco come into Blaise's mouth which he then swallowed. _Fucking hell._

He waited patiently for full function to return to his brain and when by the time he did Harry and Blaise were turning their attention back to him.

"He's so pretty, isn't he Harry.." Blaise said running his hand up Draco's spread inner thigh making him whimper need fully.

"Very pretty and very tasty." Harry responded causing a blush to spread across Draco's body. "And he's all stretched and slicked for fucking.."

Draco really shouldn't let himself be talked about like this, but for some reason the words made his heart race and his stomach tingle. His cock began to harden once again (the glories of virginity) as they both openly eyed him like predators about to devour their prey.

Harry gently guided him on to his knees and Draco gripped the edge of the narrow bench until his knuckles went white. He knew he must look a sight. His hair all mussed up, his skin flushed with arousal, he was panting like he'd just run a marathon and his bottom was stuck up in the air like a cat in heat. He knew the way his legs were spread gave Blaise a full view of his winking hole. Harry didn't get to see it because he was on the other side of the bench stroking his cock slowly as he eyed Draco's slightly reddened lips. Harry dragged his hand through the sweat damp tresses of Draco's blond hair and titled Draco's head back as he guided his hardened cock between Draco's lips. With a soft groan of pleasure Draco suckled on the head of Harry's cock his breathing picking up as he felt Blaise's hands on his hips holding his bottom steady.

Blaise spread Draco's arse cheeks apart blatantly exposing his glistening winking hole to his gaze. He dragged the blunt head of his cock across Draco's entrance before pressing it past the tight ring of muscle causing Draco to moan out around a mouth full of Harry's cock. "Sssh.. it's okay. Just relax." Blaise paused rubbing comforting circles on Draco's lower back getting him to relax enough to start pressing in again. Soon enough, after having to pause around three times for Draco to relax, Blaise finally buried every inch of his cock inside of Draco, marvelling at the way the blond's greedy hole swallowed him up. Even though the blond's moans were muffled by Harry's cock Blaise could still tell when Draco was in too much pain.

Draco was inexperienced and worked to find a rhythm as Blaise began slowly moving inside of him, drawing out slowly, painfully slow and then back in to the hilt until Draco's body relaxed and he began moving faster. The smaller boy cried out around Harry as Blaise found that magic spot within him and slammed into it over and over driving Draco forward on the bench with the power of his thrusts.

After a few awkward moments everything clicked into place and Draco was able to take Harry fully into his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as Harry gasped, eyes locking with Blaise's as he thrust viciously into Draco, making him moan around Harry sending a shock of pleasure through Harry's belly over and over. "Whatever you're doing to him, keep doing it. His mouth feels so fucking good." Harry gripped both sides of Draco's head using his blond locks as reins as he held the male's head still and began fucking his mouth at the brutal pace. "This is what you like, isn't slut? Both holes filled and fucked raw. Dirty whore. Take my cock." Harry's cock slid back and forth in Draco's throat as the blond stumbled from the harsh fucking on both ends and tried to brace himself by placing his hands on Harry's frantically working hips. But Harry pushed those hands away and pulled them behind Draco's back.

"Hold him." He said to Blaise. He didn't, in his lust addled mind understand at first, but then he felt Blaise's hands leave from gripping his hips tightly and went to gripping his wrists leaving Draco completely vulnerable between them. So Draco did the only thing he could. Even though it bruised his knees something awful, he began rocking himself back steadily meeting Blaise's hard thrusts that sent him rocking forward onto Harry's cock driving it deep into the back of his throat.

Draco choked around it but he found that he liked nothing more than to have Harry's cock buried in his throat. His eyes burned and watered, tears hung on his long eyelashes, his face was red and flushed, saliva and precome was dribbling down the side of his mouth but he kept his mouth and throat open even as he tried to find a rhythm in sucking Harry as thrust in and out.

All Draco could so was let out muffled moans and whimpers between them as his throat gagged and flexed around Harry's cock until the brunette couldn't take it anymore. His stomach burned with pleasure, his balls tightened and his legs shook as his thrusts became more frantic. He was about to warn Draco that he better swallow it all but with another moan and a startled gasp he came, Draco's throat working over his pulsing member as he swallowed down the creamy liquid without being told until Harry pulled out. The other boy gasped for breath coughing to clear his throat and even then it was as though that red bruised mouth was trying to follow after him. Harry lay, trembling and sweating and drawing in shuddering breaths as he came down from his orgasmic high. He watched in fascination as Blaise sped up to a frantic pace slamming into Draco's once virginal hole. "He's so god damn tight." Blaise groaned as he felt Draco's tightness cling to him every time he pulled out and relaxed for every rough thrust that drove Draco forward. Before it would have been that Harry's cock was driving deeper into his throat. But now Draco's mouth was parted in a silent scream because he couldn't manage to catch his breath. Every time Blaise slammed into him he managed to strike his prostate straight on driving the air out of Draco. But when it finally happened, Draco screamed as he came, a high pitched sound as his release covered the bench and the floor.

Draco clenched around Blaise and with a cry Blaise buried himself one last powerful time inside and the blond could feel a wet warmth coating his insides as Blaise came.

For a moment nothing but breathing could be heard. Harry's slowly calming breathing as he leaned his head against a locker sitting on the floor, Draco he drew in short and shaky gasps of air. Blaise, leaning over Draco, limbs weak and heavy but not wanting to crush the boy panted heavily as he slowly stopped shaking. Slowly, Blaise slipped out and Draco's legs shook, feeling strange and empty inside but content as for the moment.

What happened now though? The vulnerability Draco felt earlier finally came back full force. What had he done? He had allowed two of England's most promiscuous bachelors and his former tormentors to take his virginity in a Quidditch locker room none the less! With as much pride as he could muster Draco stumbled off the bench trying to his best ignore the taste of come on his tongue and the fact that even more come was dribbling down the back of his thighs. He fumbled around looking for his clothes trying to ignore the feeling of their eyes following him around the room. Damn he ached to good. If he could just have the time to enjoy that feeling. His jaw hurt, his entrance stung and every time he moved it felt as though Blaise was pounding inside of him once again. His prostate felt so bruised so every time he clenched it sent a tingling sensation of pain and pleasure through his body making him shudder with the after effects of such a sweet and brutal fucking.

"Draco.."

He jumped at the sound of his name. He shook his head. "Please- please don't throw this back in my face.." He stood there with what he could find of his clothes clasped against his chest. Ashamed of his current state of nudity but unable to hide it. "I- let me have tonight alone. You can rub this in my face tomorrow." Damn the tears that were forming in his eyes because he knew what was coming. They were going to torment him all over again. Only this time they would have more things to throw in his face. He was a whore apparently, and he had acted like _their _whore taking whatever they had to give.

"No, Draco. We're not.." Harry shook his head. He was never very good with words that weren't meant to hurt or seduce. Comfort never seemed to be his forte.

So Blaise stepped in. "We never intended to make you feel any less of yourself after this. Please, believe us. We want you. We- We've always wanted you."

What was it with them saying shocking things to him today? "W-what?" Draco asked. He was unable to comprehend anything at that moment. Was it possible? That these two men actually wanted him? How was that proper? - Well being fucked by two men at once and moaning like a five knut whore wasn't exactly proper either.

Blaise stepped up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the male's slender waist making him stiffen. Was this the part where they dragged him off to the toilets and faux-drowned him again? Maybe the sex was just a way to weaken him. "You're ours Draco." Or.. not?

And when the blond seemed to still not believe it Harry wrapped his arms around him from the front. "You've always been ours." And that was true. As twisted as it was somehow he had always belonged to them. They had always been a constant in each other's lives. Draco could have found a job as a towel boy for another team by now. He had enough experience. But he chose to stay there with them in some kind of twisted attachment. He might not love them now, he might have hated the boys that they were, but he knew he could grow the love the men that they had become. "You might be a Towel Boy, but you're _our_ Towel Boy."

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry really was never good with words.

"What did I say?"

"You two are lucky you've been just as much mine as I've been just as much yours. Don't know how you got any ass with charm like that."

"It's all in the hips, baby, it's all in the hips." Harry said playfully as he pressed a sweet kiss to Draco's cheeks.

The blond felt warmed from the inside out. Never in all in life had he felt so- cherished and wanted than he did at that moment and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

They wrapped their arms tighter around Draco, nuzzling their heads on either side of him. The thoughts that went up into the Universe even came from the now treasured blond as well.

_Mine..._

_

* * *

_

There you have it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I'm not too proud of this one so I may need a bit of a confidence boost. Criticism and praise are both needed and welcome.

Thank you for reading.

**xoxo**

**V.V**


End file.
